Field
The described technology generally relates to a mask frame assembly and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Of display devices, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have not only a wide viewing angle and an excellent contrast, but also a fast response rate, thereby being noted as next-generation displays.
An OLED display includes an emission layer between a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other, and an intermediate layer including the emission layer. Here, the electrodes and intermediate layer may be formed in various ways, one of which is an independent deposition method. In order to manufacture an OLED display using the independent deposition method, an organic layer of a predetermined pattern is formed on a surface of a substrate where the organic layer and the like are to be formed, by closely adhering fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of the organic layer and the like to be formed and depositing a deposition material such as the organic layer, on the surface of the substrate.